YOU
by Mrs. Portgas
Summary: Eksistensimu sudah terlalu mempengaruhiku. Kau adalah cahaya dalam hidupku. Kau yang memberikanku rasa damai dalam kehidupanku yang kacau/ Side story of The Reason/ Jika berkenan silakan RnR


YOU

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, plotless, dldr

Side story of The Reason

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

.

Aku tahu kalau saat ini akan tiba. Saat di mana aku bisa melihatmu, menatap senyumanmu, memandangi garis tawamu, berpuas diri menyelami mata indahmu. Kau adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupku. Kau memberikan kedamaian dalam hidupku yang kacau. Kau memberikan cahaya dalam kegelapan yang menaungiku. Kau membuatku merasa hidup dalam hari-hari suramku.

Dari jendela kelasku, sosokmu yang berada di tengah lapangan terlihat dengan jelas. Kau sangat antusias berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah. Padahal kau hanya melakukan pemanasan, tapi wajahmu menunjukkan kau sangat menikmatinya. Tahukah kau kalau dalam hatiku aku ingin berlari keluar dan merengkuh tubuhmu dalam pelukanku? Tahukah kau kalau aku ingin melihatmu tertawa setiap hari di dekatku? Tahukah kau kalau selama ini aku selalu berada di dekatmu dalam senyap?

Mataku memicing tak suka saat beberapa teman lelakimu mendatangimu seusai kau berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Serangga-serangga tidak tahu diri itu pasti ingin cari perhatian di depanmu. Ingin rasanya kuperintahkan anak buahku untuk menembak mata-mata tidak tahu diri mereka. Walaupun dari kejauhan, aku tahu kalau tatapan mereka itu seolah ingin menelanjangimu. Ah, kurasa aku akan memberikan pelajaran kecil untuk serangga-serangga tidak tahu diri itu.

Eksistensimu terlalu menyita perhatian. Rasanya aku ingin menyimpan dirimu untuk menjadi hak mutlakku. Masih terasa nyata ingatan kita bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat kau tidur di pelukanku. Angin di padang rumput menerbangkan helai-helai mahkota merah mudamu, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Pelan-pelan kurapikan kembali rambutmu agar kau tidak terbangun. Lalu dalam diam aku mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil pada keningmu. Aku sungguh merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kita.

Aku ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku di sini. Tapi, aku masih belum berdamai dengan diriku. Apakah kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tragedi itu? Napasku seperti ditarik paksa saat melihatmu terlempar dan bersimbah darah. Kau telah menjadi sosok terpenting dalam hidupku. Sosok indah yang mengisi hari-hariku. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup kalau harus kehilanganmu juga?

Tidak...

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu tentangku lagi...

Kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Aku tahu itu. Dan kembali aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena hal itu.

Kalau saja ingatanmu tetap ada...

Aku membayangkan kau bersorak girang saat tahu diterima di sekolah ini, lalu berlari memelukku sambil tertawa bahagia. Kita pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di sekolah. Tidak seperti ini. Tidak seperti sekarang. Aku yang menahan diri dan kau yang begitu jauh dari genggamanku.

Kau selalu memandang asing padaku. Aku seperti di luar lingkaran hidupmu. Ya. Sekarang aku memang asing buatmu. Sekarang aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu. Sekarang aku hanyalah orang yang kau tahu, tapi tidak kau kenal. Kau hanya tahu aku adalah kakak kelasmu yang menjadi idola banyak orang. Tapi, kau tidak tahu kalau kaulah yang memiliki hatiku. Kaulah yang memegang kunci hidupku.

Aku masih punya kesabaran untuk memandangmu tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu seperti ini. Aku masih bisa menguasai diri untuk tidak mendesakmu mengingatku. Walaupun keadaan ini tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, tapi kurasa cukup. Karena hanya dengan melihatmu saja hatiku sudah tenang.

.

oOo

.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-senpai sedang melihat ke arah kita!" sontak teman-teman sekelas Sakura yang baru saja selesai berlari menjadi heboh saat menyadari arah pandang pria yang paling diincar itu. Kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua memang tidak jauh dari lapangan. Sosoknya yang sangat khas dengan rambut mencuat itu membuatnya dapat dikenali dengan mudah.

"Kalian ini, mungkin saja dia sedang melamun dan kebetulan pandangannya ke arah sini," timpal Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan putaran larinya.

"Sakura, kau mau minum?" tawar Ino. Gadis itu kemudian melempar sebotol air mineral setelah Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Sesudah itu, ia terlibat obrolan seru dengan beberapa teman lelakinya. Melupakan gadis-gadis lain yang sibuk meributkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa ada yang tak beres, Sakura mendongakan kepalanya. Tatapannya terkunci pada mata sekelam malam itu. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya melupakan sekelilingnya. Suara celotehan teman-temannya kini hanya berupa sayup-sayup dan akhirnya menjadi hening. Dari jauh tatapan mereka bertemu, ibarat dua kutub yang didekatkan dan tak mau memisahkan diri.

.

oOo

.

Kau mengarahkan tatapanmu ke sini. Kepadaku. Kupuaskan diriku menatap mata indahmu selama mungkin. Mengisi kembali hatiku yang sangat merindumu. Hangat. Hanya dengan interaksi kecil seperti ini saja, kau kembali membuatku merasakan kehangatan itu. Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu...

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Setting di sini adalah saat Sakura masih kelas 1 dan Sasuke kelas 3 SMA. Yap, ini side story dari The Reason. Isi hati Sasuke untuk Sakura-nya ^^

Fict singkat ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari saya kepada semua orang yang telah mendukung saya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa memenangkan Best Newcomer dan Best Progress di IFA 2013 serta fict Mendua Hati? Yang memenangkan Best Family dan fict Selfish yang memenangkan The Most Favorite Fic for Oneshot. Sebagai seorang newbie yang baru setahun menulis di ffn, saya merasa terharu.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah menominasikan dan memberikan vote-nya. Saya akan terus belajar untuk membuat fict yang lebih baik lagi. Untuk newbie-newbie yang lain, ayo terus berusaha. Kita sama-sama belajar untuk terus membuat fict-fict yang baik.

Selamat juga untuk semua pemenang IFA 2013 seperti Wulan (Tsurugi de Lelouch), Nenek Mput (Summer Dash), Yuni (Clarione), Nisa (WatchFang), dan pemenang lainnya.

P.s. kalau tidak ada halangan minggu depan The Reason chapter 18 akan update.

Mind to review? Thank you.


End file.
